User talk:Twocents
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūhei Hisagi page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:14, April 23, 2009 Email Actually thats a automated message but yea anyhow you should be able to change it in the top right corner. click on more and then my preferences, their should be a box you can check or uncheck so you dont get stuff sent to your email everytime. Salubri 16:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I believe thats the amount of letters added in the particular edit. Salubri 02:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Users are mostly free to edit their user page as they like, so we usually don't patrol or look at edits made on Use pages, however we don't allow any kind of cursin or intimidating behavior on this wiki so thank you for bringing it to my attention. his page was reverted back to clear to menacing text. I you have any more questions or find any thing else along this lines of subject feel free to bring it up to me and I'll look at it an handle it properly. WhiteStrike 09:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: amp Yeah, I noticed this a long time ago. What keeps getting added are both amp and 160. I found out that this was indeed involuntary and somehow a glitch that occurs to some of the newer accounts. Why? I'm not sure to be honest. I tried starting a Forum topic to discuss this weird glitch, but so far nobody's contributed, likely because they're not sure why either. At any rate, if you find any, go ahead and delete them, since it's an unintentional glitch. Arrancar109 22:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey I think I found your answer on the forum just take a look.... SEE YA! Re: Preferred Style Sorry, I forgot about this one. To be honest, I'd say yes, Vizard would likely have to be capitalized as well. Talk it over with either WhiteStrike or Salubri as well. I think at least 2 administrators have to be in agreement with this. Arrancar109 06:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the list is not all inclusive meaning it doesn't contain a full list of capatilized letters. Vizard is a race so to speak so yes all the races are Capatilized I'll include it i the Bleach Wiki:About page so as to clear any misconceptions. WhiteStrike 06:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Cents do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 20:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, and good luck to you too my friend.--SalmanH 05:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re: quick question Usually trying different translators is the best. Babel, google translator, microsoft translator are the ones i usually use. I also go to wikictionary and look up each kanji individually or serach the kanji in the japanese wikipedia and look at the english page that's connected to it. For Katakana nowing how to pronounce something from katakana, hiragana or kanji (not so much kanji since one thing can be said in many ways) is best to use to rimaji translator at romaji.org, and of course just asking a Japanese person that speaks english to translate for you. This are just a few of the tools I use but if you look hard enough you can find somemore out there. Hope this help you a bit. WhiteStrike 23:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, quick question; You know that edit I made to the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc page? How exactly is that speculating?--Reikson 05:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Here's the thing; I found an image somewhere, that someone had scanned from a Japanese SJ, and another person had quoted the translation of the captions (I don't know what to call it, exactly), entirely in Japanese by the way 'cause I don't speak or read a lick of it, that the so-called Zanpakutō Rebellion arc would be the first arc to have Tite Kubo collaborating with the filler arc's writers and artists.--Reikson 06:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you want proof too, huh? Don't get your hopes up, that's for sure.--Reikson 06:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) See if you can translate the stuff that I found here.http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/7706/bleachd.jpg--Reikson 06:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Or here. http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr249/MyNameIsDennis/750590.jpg--Reikson 06:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Thank you very much, I do meet two of the three requirements, I'll have to check for the absent days on the Bureaucrat/Admin of that wiki, although I'd have to take it directly to the guy who signed my page and that's Uberfuzzy which frankly makes it seem kind of difficult because he's one of the Community team but thanks again for letting me know about this Twocents.--SalmanH 15:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC)